Barney's Backyard Gang, Team Fortress, Wee Sing, Disney, Nintendo, and Video Game Adventure!
Barney's Backyard Gang, Team Fortress, Wee Sing, Disney, Nintendo, and Video Game Adventure! is a custom Barney Home Video released in April 16, 1990. Plot Barney takes the gang to meet Team Fortress, Wee Sing, Disney, Nintendo, and other Video Game characters from the companies to be members of the team and go hunting for enemies. Then they meet the Rawlins children from "Bedknobs and Broomsticks". They even meet other characters. Cast *Barney *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Jason *Derek *Adam *Jeffrey *Other Backyard Gang characters *Scout *Solider *Pyro *Patroklos *Demoman *Pyrrha *Other Soul Calibur Characters *Heavy *Engineer *Spy *Medic *Sniper *Other Team Fortress Characters *Link *Zelda *Ganondorf *Kirby *Other Nintendo Characters *Jane *Michael *Other Disney Characters *Carrie *Charles *Paul *Pete *Sally *Jonathan *Other Wee Sing Characters *Lara Croft *Altair *Ezio *Connor *Other Video Game Characters *Other Characters from Mother Goose and Fairytales *Jenny *Goldilocks *Dorothy *Other Movie Characters *Wolves *Other Enemies *Other Characters Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Adventure Song #Intruder Alert #Right Behind You #No More Mr. Nice Guy! #Spy! #We Are Free! #Victory! #It's Good to Be Home Trivia *Barney uses his 1990 costume and voice. *Mickey and Minnie have their 1978 costumes. *The Disney characters here are voiced by Jack Wagner. They are Mickey, Minnie, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, and Scrooge. *This is the second time Tony Anselmo voices Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. *Pooh has his 1965 costume with a hunny pot on his head, wiggling ears and nose, and a tongue. *When Connor says "You killed them! You killed all of them! Why?" he uses his voice from "Assassin's Creed III". *When Sally and Amy Sorel say "Does it hurt? Will you die or not?" Amy Sorel's voice is from "Soul Calibur IV". *When Barney screams, his scream is the same as Bowser's scream from "Mario Kart Wii" when Bowser falls into the pit. *When Heavy says "Oh no! Oh this is bad! This is sad day!" when he sees the Rawlins children sleeping with their clothes on and the gang fire them and beat them and make them wear pajamas. *When Charles and Paul scream when Heavy scares them, Charles' scream is the same as Donkey Kong's scream from "Mario Kart Wii", and Paul's scream is the same as Funky Kong's scream from "Mario Kart Wii". *When the old things explode, the sound effect of the explosion is from "Airchomps!" after when Luigi tells Mario to shut up. *When Carrie says along with Jenny and the girls "Not on my watch you brat!" and "Not on ours too!" to the wolves, Carrie uses custom character's voice from "Soul Calibur IV" when starting her critical finish. *When Jenny says "I'll show you!" to the wolves, Jenny uses custom character's voice like Sarah, May, Saria, and other custom characters from "Soul Calibur IV". *When Carrie screams when Scout slaps her, her scream is the same as Daisy's scream from "Mario Party 6" except it was pitched to +4. *When the gang beat the wolves up and the wolves are sent flying and crash and do the same thing to the English Soldiers and the German Soldiers, the crash sound effect is from "Hot Potato!" when Mario and Luigi beat Toad up and Toad crashes and Ganondorf Sparta kicks the enemies, wolves, English Soldiers, and German Soldiers.